1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable and connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly with the cable positioned inside.
2. The Related Art
A conventional plug connector or a socket connector includes a housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. A cable is connected to the connector by being soldered to the contacts to form a connector assembly.
However, the cable is connected to the connector just by being soldered to the contacts received in the housing, when the cable is pulled unintentionally, the cable tends to move away from the housing and then the cable is easy to be loosened from the contacts at the soldering portion. As a result, the transmitting of the electronic signal is not stable and even the cable and connector assembly is broken down.